


inked hearts

by colorfulbucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, M/M, Tattooed Bucky Barnes, Tattooed Steve Rogers, i'll die before i stop writing steve speaking gaelic, my gay ass writing sad gays and homophobia, why you ask??? i have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulbucky/pseuds/colorfulbucky
Summary: The stories behind Steve and Bucky's tattoos.





	inked hearts

"What's that," Sam asked as he pointed at the Howling Commandos emblem on my forearm.

"Tattoo," I said as I sat down next to him.

"You have a tattoo," Sam asked.

"I have multiple," I said.

"Can I see them," Sam asked.

"If you lap me you can," I said as I stood up again and Sam groaned.

  
**\-----**

  
"What's that," Tony asked as he pointed at the 19 on the top of my hand.

"A number, I thought you geniuses knew what those are," I said.

"I know what a number is asshole, but why do you have it tattooed," Tony said.

"James has 34 on his hand-"

"1934!"

"Aren't you observant," Bucky said as he sipped his tea.

"What happened in 1934," Tony asked and Bucky slapped my ass. I punched him in the face and he laughed then took another sip of his tea.

"Fuck you," I said.

"I remember it being the other way around," Bucky said and I pushed him to the ground as he laughed.

"I hate you both," Tony said.

"You're the one that asked sweetcheeks," Bucky said and Tony glared at him before walking away.

  
**\-----**

  
"Is that a tattoo," Clint asked as he pointed at my hip.

"Yeah," I said as I blushed lightly and pulled my shirt down over it.

"What does it say," Wanda asked.

"'They will always judge the different because they want them to be ashamed of the beauty of your differences hold' in Gaelic," I said.

"Is that a quote," Natasha asked and I laughed lightly.

"My ma used to say that to comfort me when I was younger after I tried to stand up to the kids that would kick my ass and I asked her why no one liked me," I said.

"Jesus man," Clint said and I shrugged.

"They liked you," Bucky said then I reached up and pulled on his hair.

"Ow!"

"Stop being a dumbass," I said and Bucky hit my hand away.

"I liked you," Bucky said.

"Thanks for the past tense," I said.

"I love you now instead," Bucky said and I patted his chest.

"Aren't you sweet," I said and Bucky pushed me off the couch.

  
**\-----**

  
"Is that a tattoo Captain Rogers," Peter asked and pointed to my collarbone.

"Yep," I said.

"Is there a story behind it," Peter asked.

"It's kinda cheesy, promise you won't laugh," I asked and Peter nodded.

"You know how Bucky and I call each other nicknames," I asked.

"The cute ones that also kind of make everyone else cringe or the cuss words," Peter asked and I laughed.

"The normalish ones," I said.

"Punk and Jerk," Peter asked and I nodded.

"We've called each other that since we were kids, so on Valentine's Day we went to get the nicknames tattooed in the other's handwriting," I said.

"That's actually-"

"The grossest thing I've ever heard!" Tony cackled and Peter glared at him for a moment before turning back to me.

"I was going to say romantic," Peter said.

"We're basically the definition of romance, ain't we Stevie?" Bucky said then slapped my ass again. I punched him in the stomach and he doubled over then started laughing.

"Love ya darlin'," Bucky said.

"Fuck off," I said.

  
**\-----**

  
"Finally!"

"Shit," I groaned and Bucky laughed.

"You got tattoos too Tin Man," Tony said.

"Sure do Starkplug," Bucky said and pulled me down on the couch with him.

"Who's first up for story time then," Natasha asked.

"I just wanted to shower-"

"Stevie," Bucky said and I glared at him.

"We both have this one," I said and pointed to the tattoo that read 'til the end of the line' over my heart.

"Gag-"

"Shut the fuck up Tony," Natasha said.

"I drew this," I said as I pointed to the tattoo of a gun shooting out a cloud of colorful smoke captioned 'art is the most dangerous weapon'.

"This one is a kind of a scar cover up but also it's not," I said and pointed to the tattoo. It was of bisexual flag colored blood coming from my scar captioned 'they made me bleed but i will drain before i give up'.

"What's the scar from," Tony asked.

"Got stabbed outside a queer bar," I said and there was a chorus of 'god damn' and 'holy shit'.

"There was a raid that night and I got arrested so Stevie had to walk down to the station with an open stab wound," Bucky said.

"That's fucked," Sam said.

"That's why I got this," Bucky said and pointed to the tattoo of rainbow hands breaking out of a pair of handcuffs captioned 'they will not chain me' on his hip.

"Your turn," Clint said.

"The rest of mine are all matching ones with Steve-"

"Except the Howlies one, we all got that," I said and Bucky nodded.

"But there's this one," Bucky said and pointed to the tattoo of Brooklyn Bridge captioned 'never forget where you're from' on his ribs.

"Stevie drew this one," Bucky said and I nodded.

"Can I go shower now," I asked.

"Please, you're fuckin' gross," Bucky said.

"You're fuckin' gross-"

"I don't sound like that!"

"I must still be half deaf then!"

"Go take your fucking shower Rogers!"

"I fuckin' will!"

  
**\-----**

  
I jumped on Bucky and he kicked me.

"Fuck off Steven," Bucky said.

"I got another tattoo," I said and Bucky cracked open one eye and spotted the tattoo of a red star on my left shoulder. Bucky sat up and looked at me.

"Why," Bucky asked as he traced it with his metal fingers.

"To remind you that you don't have to carry the weight of what happened to you alone, that I'll always be here for you," I said and Bucky stared at me before pulling me into a kiss.

"You're fuckin' amazing, you know that," Bucky said.

"Well yeah, I am Captain America after all," I said and Bucky shoved me before kissing me again.

**Author's Note:**

> that was depressing
> 
>  
> 
> now imma try coding wooweee
> 
>  
> 
> [https://colorfulbucky.tumblr.com](url)
> 
>  
> 
> FUCK ME UP BITCH I FUCKING DID IT IM THE BEST W H O O P


End file.
